starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II: The Official Strategy Guide
Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II: The Official Strategy Guide, to poradnik do gry wideo Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight. Publikację wydał Prima Publishing w 1997 roku. Zawartość *Introduction **How To Use This Book **How The Maps Work **Map Legends **Maps and The Walkthroughs **Jedi Knight Cheat Codes *Part I: General Strategies and Statistics **Chapter 1: General Tips and Tactics **Chapter 2: Jedi Knight Characters: Tips & Stats ***Notes and Definitions ***Imperials ****AT-ST ****Stormtrooper *****Stormtrooper Regular *****Stormtrooper with Orange Shoulder Patch *****Stormtrooper with Red Shoulder Patch *****Stormtrooper with Yellow Shoulder Patch ****Imperial Officer ****Imperial Commando *****Commando with ST Rifle *****Commando with Repeater Gun ****Probe Droid ****Sentry Droid ****Remote ****Sentry Gun Turrets *****Box Gun Turret *****Round Gun Turret *****Big Box Gun Turret ***Bounty Hunters ****Gran *****Brown Gran (Fists) *****Black Gran (Fists) *****Brown Gran with Thermals *****Black Gran with Thermals *****Brown Gran with ST Rifle *****Black Gran with ST Rifle ****Grave Tusken *****Brown Tusken with Bowcaster *****Black Tusken with Bowcaster *****Brown Tusken with ST Rifle *****Black Tusken with ST Rifle ****Rodian ****Gamorrean Guard ****Trandoshan *****Trandoshan with Concussion Rifle *****Trandoshan with Rail Detonator ***Creatures ****Mailoc ****Kell Dragon ****Water Cyc ****Drugon ***Noncombatant Personnel ****Pedestrian *****Nar Shaddaa Pedestrian *****Barons Hed Pedestrian *****Ugnaught ***Droids ****Mouse Droid ****R2/R5 Units ****Power Droid (Gonk) ****Protocol Droid ****Medical Droid **Chapter 3: Weapons of a Jedi ***Fists ***Bryar Pistol ***Stormtrooper (ST) Rifle ***Thermal Detonators ***Bowcaster ***Imperial Repeater Gun ***Rail Detonator ***Sequencer Charges ***Concussion Rifle ***Jedi Lightsaber **Chapter 4: Force Powers ***Force Power Chart ****Neutral Abilities *****Speed *****Jump *****Pull *****Seeing ****Light Side Abilities *****Healing *****Persuasion *****Blinding *****Absorb *****Protection ****Dark Side Abilities *****Throw *****Grip *****Lightning *****Destruction *****Deadly Sight ***Earning Force Power Stars **Chapter 5: Multiplayer Tips *Part 2: Jedi Walkthrough (Hard Difficulty Mode) **Mission 1: The Double-Cross on Nar Shaddaa **Mission 2: The Hunt for The Lost Disk **Mission 3: The Return Home to Sulon **Mission 4: The Jedi's Lightsaber **Mission 5: The Baron's Hed: The Fallen City **Mission 6: Into The Dark Palace **Mission 7: Yun: The Dark Youth **Mission 8: Palace Escape **Mission 9: Fuel Station Launch **Mission 10: 8t88's Reward **Mission 11: The Brothers of the Sith **Mission 12: Escape with The Map **Mission 13: The Lost Planet of The Jedi **Mission 14: Maw: The Revenge **Mission 15: The Falling Ship **Mission 16: Sariss (on Yun): Jedi Battleground **Mission 17: The Valley Tower Ascent **Mission 18: Descent Into The Valley **Mission 19: The Valley of The Jedi **Mission 20: Boc: The Crude **Mission 21: Jerec: The Force Within *Part 3: Appendix **The Jedi Knight Design Team Plus an Interview With Justin Chin ***Ray Gresko, Lead Programmer ***Che-Yuan Wang, Level Editor, Gameplay Programming ***Leonard Robel, Lead Character Animator ***Garry M. Gaber, Story Editor, 3-D Art ***Ralph M. Gerth IV, Lead 3-D Artist ***David Levison, Interactive Sound Effects ***Christopher Ross, Game Tuning/Enemy Placement ***Ingar Shu, Lead Level Designer (mission 1, 2, 16, 20, 21) ***Duncan Brown, Level Designer (mission 3, 10, 11, 12) ***Matthew Tateishi, Level Designer (mission 4, 8) ***Reed Knight Derleth, Level Design (mission 5, 6, 9) ***Steven Chen, Level Design (mission 7, 13, 17) ***Jacob Stephens, Level Designer (mission 14, 15, assist on 18, 19) ***An Interview with Justin Chin Credits *Author - Rick Barba *Edited - Allan Kausch (Lucasfilm), Cara Evangelista (Lucasfilm), Mollie Boero (LucasArts), Chris Balmain (Prima) Kategoria:Poradniki